New World
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: Edward left Bella in new moon and didn't come back, only they had, for lack of better words consummated their relationship before he had left.Unknowingly leaving Bella alone and pregnant with his child. Now Bella must learn to live in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

Edward left Bella in new moon and didn't come back, only they had, for lack of better words consummated their relationship before he had left. Unknowingly leaving Bella alone and pregnant with his child. Now Bella must learn to live in this new world that she has been thrown into with a baby that is unlike any other in the world.

**Preface**

**A new world**

I held my belly as I feel and stumbled threw the undergrowth of the forest. Pain shooting threw my spin every few minutes; finally I couldn't move anymore and feel against a tree on the soft moss that grew at the bottom. How could he do this to me leave me alone, put me threw this pain, I hate Edward Cullen.

An agenizing scream ripping out of my lungs, I flung my head back against the tree and my world went dark.

My eyes fluttered open, the pain was gone and in its place was a dull ache. A soft cry drew my eyes from the tree tops above to see a small baby, covered in blood laying at my feet, my baby, a baby girl. I tried to move and take her in my arms but my body wouldn't move, my baby looked at me with big green eyes and stretched and little hand out to me. I tried to move again when another shot of agenizing pain ran threw me, my brain telling me to push; I bared down and did so. I kept on pushing I felt as though I was being ripped open, reaching down I felt the small roundness of head, NO, I pushed again and pulled at the same time. Another cry rang out in the silence of the woods. I could move a little more now so I use all my strength to pull myself up against the tree, holding my son to my chest; I reached forward and held my daughter with the other.

I held them to me, tiring to keep them warm, my body was once again unable to move so I sat there and held my children to me. My son looked up at me with the same green eyes as his sister and then bit down on the thin flesh of my chest, I screamed but I knew it would do no good, so I simply held them to me as the hot racing pain spread threw my body.

We three sat under the tree for three agenizing days, the heat that ran threw my body growing stronger, this is it, I was changing, and this is the pain that Edward wanted to spear me of. Now a small part of me knew why he never wanted to change me and had to leave, though the larger part still wanted to kill him for leaving me. As the sun set on the third day the heat grew to unbearable standards and I withered under it, still clutching my children to me, it kept on growing the pain increasing, my hart felt as though it was going to burst out of me until, nothing, the pain was going, my heart stuttered out one last beat and then it was silent.

My body felt strong and powerful, my eyes flickered around the woods looking for any danger. Then slowly I stood, keeping my children close to me and running at a full and powerful speed into the woods, my throat burning with hunger. I found a bush that had soft looking shrubs and pulled my big rain jacket off and wrapping my children in it I trucked them under it so that I could go hunt and then try to figure out what our next move would be.

I made sure that they were covered and that no one or nothing could get to them.

"Momma will be right back babies." I told them and kissed them each on the forehead. I sprinted again into the woods, I let my nature take over and sniffed the air, I could here a spluttered thumping of a heartbeat to the north and took off in the direction. Coming to a stop I spotted the mountain lion that the heart beat belonged to, it was drinking in the river; it was very relaxed and didn't know that it was now the prey, my prey.

I lunged out of the trees and landed on the beast back, snapping its neck and sinking my teeth into its thick hot flesh. The hot blood ran threw me, warming me, I felt even stronger now, though to soon I had drained the animal and it fell limp completely. I quickly drug a deep hole and buried the dead animal in it, covering my tracks. I quickly feed again on a few smaller game animals before heading back to my children, a bunny for each of them.

On my hunt I had been thinking of names, I already new what my little girls name was going to be,

Elisabeth Alice Rosalie Cullen Swan.

And my beautiful baby boys name would be

Landed Edward Cullen Swan.

I made it back to where I had tucked them away and brought them to me, each of the clung to me, I could see that they were both hungry and cold. The bunny idea seemed like a good one at the time now I felt a little silly, how babies were going to eat bunnies.

I shouldn't have felt silly though, for when they smelt the bunnies they looked around trying to find them. They both had full sets of baby sharp teeth. I sat with the two of them between my legs and sat up against me, they were not like normal babies they were a lot stronger and could hold them selves up, they smiled and could grasp at the bunnies sinking their little baby teeth into the necks of the bunnies.

While my babies drank their bunny my mind was working at a hundred miles an hour, I needed to get us away from here and start us a new life, just me and my two babies. To start I was going to need to get a few necessities and then a car, and we could start our new life.

I didn't need Edward Cullen or his family; I could do this on my own. I would do this on my own, and if I ever seen Edward Cullen again, he will no the pain that he has put me threw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one:**

**Our first year**

It had been a year since my angels were born and we were doing just fine, I had figured out that I had a talent for getting people to do as I wanted, which really came in handy the first few of days after the twins were born. They had everything they could ever want, I had gotten us a car and we got as far away from Forks as I could get us without a passport.

We were staying in Boston at the moment just laying low. I had made a few contacts over the last year and we were getting our passports today so that we could get out of this country.

I had the kids in a twin stroller and we were walking through the park, Lizzy loved to watch people see people. I just liked to fell like a normal mother with her two children taking a walk in the park. I got to the playground and Lizzy wanted to get out of the stroller and play in the sand box. Were Landon was happy to sit with me as I read a book or I would read to him. Ladon had the power of projection; he could project his voice or pictures into other peoples mind and could hear what they were thinking, a lot like his father. We sat and watch Lizzy play in the sand, she could move the earth with her mind, but made it look as though it was her hands working in the sand. She made some very pretty things. She was what I called an earth bender, she could move mass amounts of earth and it didn't affect her one bit.

I loved these little moments with my kids, we were a family of little words, not needing to say much, not that Lizzy and Landon knew many words, but they were a lot smarter then other children their age. I new that it steamed from Edward that all our powers were to do with our mind, but I tried not to over think these things.

"Momma?" Landon who was sitting on my knee looked up at me, pressing a hand to face and showing me an image he had just seen of a man and woman in thick black coats sprinting through the woods behind the park, they weren't human.

"It's ok baby." I put him in the stroller and went and got Lizzy from the sand box, "Ok baby girl time to get going." I picked her up and held her to me and pushing the stroller with the other hand, my eyes scanning the woods looking for the predator.

"Wrong?" Lizzy asked looking around in fright. I kissed her temple and held her closer making my way to the car. "Nothing sweetie, everything is going to be fine." I tried to assure her, but I was wrong.

Before we made it to the car, we were grabbed, if I still had my new born strength I could have fought them off, but I didn't, and they were much to strong. They pulled us into the woods, into the thick undergrowth were we would not be seen, I pulled my babies to my chest and they clung to me.

"Isabella Swan." The female said, walking closer to me, I pulled my babies harder against me. "You have broken the law." She said, her voice was soft and child like.

"What?" I asked looking up at my two kidnappers.

"Crating vampire children is against the vampire law, and we have been sent here to enforce that law." She told me, moving closer still.

"What? No. you don't understand, I didn't crate them, I gave birth to them, look, listen their hearts bet." My voice was frantic, I had to get these people to understand, I hadn't broken any laws. These were my children.

"How is this possible?" the man asked, taking a step closer.

"Um…I. I. was with a vampire before I was changed, we, we didn't know that this would happen." I tried to explain, but I didn't want to get the Cullen's in trouble, humans were not to know about vampires that was a rule that I knew.

"What was this vampire's name?" the male asked.

I didn't want to tell them and get Edward and his family in trouble or worse, but my children came first.

"Edward Cullen." I said in a small voice looking down, Landon pressed a hand to my face, _I'm scared, _ran through his mind and I held him and Lizzy closer to me if that were even possible.

The two figures talked together for a moment then turned back to us, the female talked.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with us, your not in trouble so there is no reason to be frightened anymore. But our master will be very interested in your children and your story Isabella." She said and a small smile found its way onto her face. She didn't seem frightening anymore, just kind. I nodded and they lead us to a car on the other side of the wood that took us straight to the air port. Landon and Lizzy clung to me the hole time, still not trusting these two new vampires, I didn't fully trust them either, but I wanted to live so I wasn't fighting against them either.

I held my babies to me for the whole flight to where ever it was that they were taking us, Lizzy and Landon both feel asleep about half way into the flight, still with death holds around my neck, it was a good thing that I didn't breath.

I found out the girl's name, it was Jane, she was nice enough, but got the message to stay away from my children. The male also got the message when he got a little to close when we were walking to the plain and Lizzy hit him over the head with a bolder. His name was filex and he just sat at the other end of the plain watching us.

"So, Isabella, what was it like to give birth to half vampire babies?" Jane asked, she kept asking me questions every now and then.

"In a word? Agenizing." She nodded and then went back to being silent.

I picture ran threw my head telling me that my children were hungry. I looked up at Jane and around the plain, I knew that I had there baby bag on my shoulder when they grabbed me, I just didn't know where it was now.

"UM, Jane?" I asked, her head snapped up to look at me, she smiled, "yes?" she asked.

"When you grabbed me I had a baby bag, where did it go? I kind of need it." I said still looking around. Jane got up and went to the back of the plain opening a door that held all of the things that I had at the park, she turned back to us with the baby bag in hand. "Here you go." She sat it in front of me. "Could I also have the stroller?" I asked, I couldn't hold both of them and dig threw the bag and make them something to eat. Jane danced back over to the cupboard and got the stroller out, bring it over to us. I waited until she was sat back down before I put the kids in the stroller and dug threw the bag to find what I wanted. Their Sippy cups that were a sold metal that you couldn't see through or smell through. I found the metal bottle the held the beard bold in it and twisted the bottom so that it would heat up the body temp. The only way that they would drink it.

After it was heated I put some into each of the cups and handed it to them and continued to go through the bag, finding the bottle of baby food, really it was just crushed apples and strawberries but for some reason they loved it, I had a faint memory of loving strawberries when I was human, so maybe that was why.

"They really it that stuff?" Jane asked, her nose scrunched up at the smell.

"They are part human; they need it to so that they stay healthy." I told her as I put the food into small bowls with spoons and they fed themselves. I never really had to do much.

"Yuck." Was all Jane replied, I giggled a little, out of the corner of my eye I could see Filex watching us. He was very quite but I could see that he took everything that was around him, I would have to watch him.

After they fished eating Landon let out a big yawn and Lizzy did the same, I found their little stuffed toys and put the seat backs down so that they could have a little nap.

"Their just like human babies, only a little stronger, and they develop a lot faster, well, their minds do, their bodies and a little slower." I explained to Jane as she watched me shush them and rock the stroller until they were both fast asleep. I kept rocking the stroller ever after they had fallen asleep, just gently as I put away the things that I had gotten out.

"You know Isabella, I like you, and you're going to fit in in Voltarea. Aro will decently like you too, there's just something about you, I don't what it is yet, but its there." She smiled at me, I couldn't help it I smiled back, and I was staring to like her too.

We landed two hours later and the kids were still asleep, Jane and I managed to get the stroller still holding the children off the plain without waking them. Once we had the stroller settled and I made sure that my babies were good I looked up, there in front of my was a big ass castle like out of one of my books, I felt my mouth fall open. Wow, was all that crossed my mind.

"It's nice yeah?" Jane asked, coming to stand next to me. I just nodded, "Come on I'll show you around before you have to face Aro." She smiled and took my hand, tugging on it, I smiled and followed her with the stroller.

Jane showed me all over the grounds and they were really beautiful, the kids woke up half way through our little tour and I think that they liked it here too. Jane showed us some of the inside of the castle, it was beautiful in side as well, high ceilings and old woods everywhere, and there was an indoor pool and basketball court. And libary I could see myself spending a lot of time in.

"There ready now." Short women came into the library we were sitting in with the kids, she was human, I could smell her coming down the hall. I frowned and looked at Jane, she just shock her head.

Shrugging we followed her down a long hallway and into a large room the held three very large chairs, they were almost thrones I guess you could say.

"Just stay calm Isabella, and don't worry, Aro will love you and your children, no harm will come to you." She smiled and moved to stand behind the middle chair. A set of double doors opened and in walked three cloaked men, the each took a seat, and removed their hoods.

"Welcome, Welcome." Said the figure in front, he had black long hair that reached his shoulders, and looked older yet still beautiful. "Isabella, welcome, your name, she is dead on." He smiled. "I am Aro, and I welcome you to my home. These are my brothers, Cases, and Marcus. We are the rulers of the vampire world. Now, the reason that I sent Jane and Filex to you was because we had gotten word that you had created vampire children, but as we see this is not the case. May I?" Aro stood and moved toward me, I stepped in front of the stroller, protectively. "AH a protective mother I see, its fine dear, but may I hold your hand, its just a lot simpler them you telling me your story when I can simply just see it." He smiled and created out a hand to me, I let him take it, he closed his eyes and hummed. "Such a pity, he never knew what he was missing." Aro mumbled. He took a step back and sat back down.

"Yes, it is." I agreed thinking of Edward never meeting his children, and at the same time not wanting him to, as a form of punishment.

"Well my dear, we love for you to stay here with us, so that we can take care of you and your children. It would be and honor to have you."

" I would be honored stay here, thank you Aro."

This was a place I could see my children growing up, and being taken care of.

"Wonderful, if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask, you are apart of our coven now."

The three brothers stood together and left the room, and headed down to apart of the castle I hadn't seen.

"Come on Isabella, lets get you all settled, tomorrow we must go shopping to get the kids new things, but for now, lets get something to drink and rest." Jane remained me of Alice in a way, I could see us being good friends, and I could see me really loving it here in this new world.

**Ok so there is the first full chapter, how did you like it. Please review and tell me, and yes I know that something's maybe spelt wrong but please don't hold that against me. : ) **

**Any way lots of love to all my readers, **

**Mariah. **


End file.
